necronianewworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Getting started
Necronia Wiki is an encyclopedia about the MMORPG Necronia. It provides information on practically everything relating to the game, and it if doesn't, you can add it! How can I help? The best thing about wikis is that anyone can edit just about any page. To edit a page, click the "Edit" link on a page to begin editing. For more information see . Signing up Making an account grants you the ability to edit semi-protected pages, also, if you do not sign up, any edits you make will display your IP in the edit history. You can sign up for free here. Other Languages If you do not speak English you can use translation tools to help you read material that is presented in the TibiaWiki. Use Babelfish (on Altavista) or Google Translate to translate the page to the language you desire. The translated page may have grammar problems since it is mechanically translated. Necronia Wiki is... *Necronia Wiki is a large, and still growing Wiki containing a collection of information on the game Tibia. We currently have articles. *Necronia Wiki is freely-editable. Anyone can contribute to the wiki, this means that sometimes people will the wiki. You should not trust something if the information seems too far-fetched. Necronia Wiki is not... *Necronia Wiki is not an indiscriminate collection of information; merely being true or useful does not automatically make something suitable for inclusion on the wiki. All content must adhere with the Necronia Wiki policy. *Necronia Wiki is not a dictionary or thesaurus. Articles should not exist explaining the definition of a word unless it's somewhat unique in the game Tibia or MMORPGs. *Necronia Wiki is not a place for unverifiable information. are the only exception to this. *Necronia Wiki is not a place to advertise another site. *Necronia Wiki is not a place to vent out your frustration. Vandalism on this wiki will result in a temporary or permanent block. *Necronia Wiki is not a forum for general discussion. Articles in the main namespace should not be edited sorely for someone elses response. are not in the main namespace and are an exception to this rule. *Necronia Wiki is not designed for "get-rich" schemes, editing an article in an attempt to make people think something is rarer than it is may be considered as vandalism, and is likely to be removed. *Necronia Wiki is not myspace, or any kind of blog. While we do allow people to create user pages to "show off", there are sites more suitable for blogging. *Necronia Wiki is not a place to hold grudges, threaten or harass other users. If the recipient tells you to stop, and you persist to harass them you may be blocked from editing. *Necronia Wiki is not censored (with exceptions). Offensive things may be found on , but not on main namespace articles. Offensive images are forbidden, this includes (but is not limited to) pornography and offensive behavior in screenshots. This also applies to links to websites containing such things. Under the same rule, verifiable information should not be removed from articles without a valid reason. Category:Help